When the stars are brighter than the moon
by Blueceres
Summary: Rinoa is struggling to face reality that her father is already dead while she continue to search for her mother. A mysterious stranger with ice blue eyes is hunting her dreams. Who is this guy? What's his connection to Rinoa?


**Hey peeps, here's a new story of Final Fantasy8 please read and review this. This is my first story so please be nice to it.**

**Disclaimer: I just borrowing the characters for my story, we all know that I only own is the story.** **Just tell me if you want me change my story please don't sue me. Thanks again. Enjoy your reading! **

**"Fire by water, heaven by earth,**

**Light will conquers the darkness,**

**Let yourself be the dirt**

**And you will see the trash of mess"**

**-Dreamweaver**

**"When the star brighter than moon"**

**Prologue**

**_Rinoa's POV_**

I was thinking about on where we heading off to. My dad was resting his back on the velvet backrest of the car while he managing to drive our car through the end of the road, ummnh just kidding. Then I look to my mom she really has this kind o beauty that can make a man mesmerize. She's good in the presence of the outside but I'm not saying that she's not good in inside I wish that I can have that kin of angelic beauty. Do you want to know what she looks like? She has in shape and slim body that fit to her (that's why my dads fell with her). She also has a smooth and shiny black hair that you don't need to bother to brush it and also it's very easy to fix in any style she wants. So everyday she has rainbow style hair, she also mined what other says on her hair or even it's only a compliment (Oh mom! How conscious you are?). And of course, she owns this kind of porcelain skin that could make man shiver. Oh I almost forgot, she is not only good in fixing the girl's power.

She also good, I mean perfect when it comes in four main courses. But of course among the four I really love the desert time. Because nobody can say "any" once they tasted my mom's baked goods, especially, my mom's oozy chocolate moose that filled of nuts inside while cookies and cream on the outside layer, umnhh really delicious huh. Did I get you craving...now I can't stop myself laughing especially when I'm thinking on how you drooling on my mom's cake. Oops sorry for that. Where am I...yeah, I remember now it's all about my mom, let's go to my dad, there's only few things that I can tell about him. Let starts in this...he is really strict person especially to me (you know what I am talking about, BOYFRIEND stuff). 

Once he said do and don't you must to obey it or else it will get more badly. You want to know how it's getting worse it is very simple you only need to do is to kneel down on a plate that full of rock salt (so is that very easy). How ouchy huh! But even though he's still my father even sometimes he gets me frightened.   

I look my dad simply and when he saw me on the car mirror he smiles. Then he returns his attention on the road. Unfortunately I see what my watch is saying. Oh my, it's telling that we are almost traveling two hours and a half. Maybe I can ask my mom I can't see any wrong with that "Mom, may I know where are we going? It's just that...you know I am bit boring, we almost tackling about two hours or more. How long before we'll get there?" I asked my mom politely. Then I look on her face it was full of grace and means. I have this feeling that they are hiding me something.

"We will get there...on time so for the meantime relax yourself, " my mom answered naughtily as if she gets back when times she playing the hide and sick. I expecting to her a well answer but DID SHE, I think it is better for me to take some nap so I place my back on the backrest and give myself some privilege than in thinking on it. I close my eyes for a moment, but when it's getting longer I see more darkness. It's an empty space that occupied by silence, it's very quiet here...nobody can take it either me. No one can live on such place like this. 

The noise of silence, a dismal wall that surrounds me (My senses telling me that there someone's eyes staring at me), and a huge confounded quadrangle that the only foot touches on it floor is mine. Even if I shout nobody can hear me, nobody would lend a hand to help me to get out of this place, nobody, NOBODY...I'm all-alone. I want to run but, but if I run is it possible to me to find the way out of here. Then I found myself crying but when I wipe those drops of reality but...but...there are no tears that flowing on my eyes. So if I'm not crying who is the one...(my eyes went wide) did she! But when the girl face up there's no word came out from me. It can't be the girl who standing before me that looking onward is just like me. We're like twins, but I think not we are both wearing the same dress but only the difference is that her dress is too messy compared to mine. And if I'm not mistaken we are on the same age. How can it be happened?

Lately I urged to run out of here but right now I want to cry, but even I try, it doesn't help me too. How pathetic I am? I'm laughing so much loud it just like I am out of my control. Then when I stop laughing, I look back again to her. Hey, why did she runs? Did I scare her? Where did she think she where going? It is better for me to follow her. This girl never thinks about on what she's going to do. Or maybe she's only confuse, so she can't think what will be the consequences of her decision huh. Wait, did she really have that kind of way of thinking? As of now my mind was really tired to think of this entire damn staff. Look, I am running just to follow her. But is that all the reason why I'm following her, come on 'self' spills it out, I want to know her, to know who she really is. 

Yea, yea, yea the usual thing, wait where did she go she;s gone like a bubble disappears in a thin air. But when I look on my back I saw her, standing after me from a few steps away, staring at me. But why, then I look on her eyes, its look that it wants to spill out all of her stillness. Then I realize that she's not staring me at all, she's looking after me. So unconsciously I move my eyes in the place where she staring at. The times I see in where she's looking at it brings to me a lot of pain. It feels like my heart tearing into pieces, into tiny pieces. 

Then at this very moment I know that I am really crying I can feel those tears that full of pains crossing on my face, I feel my emotion bursts. I can feel different emotions there is Mr. Anger, Mr. Loneliness, Ms. Pain is also there, and they're all mingling on one body, one soul and one heart. And all of this was mine. I stun I can't move every single of my flesh I can feel the coldness but I'm also feels the warmth, but wait where the warmth comes from. Still I can't move, there are no words coming out on my lips. 

On that position, the girl standing right behind me runs in my front. She kneels down and then she embraces a body of a man, but I can't recognize the face of this man, it was totally blurred. But I felt wild when she looks at me, she was crying (is this mean that she can now see me, but how?). 

Her tears fall on the ground and for the second time I feel the same warm. Then I look up again on the man's face, it's not blurred anymore I can see his face. It's my father but how did he manage to get in this world. For the meantime, I want to know why he sleeping on the ground? And another thing is why this girl really cares on my dad? Then she sob is it mean that my dad...no it can't be, this is not real this is only a dream. Anyone tells me please that this only a nightmare, **I'm begging please....!**

Out of the blue I run to hug him for the last time. The girl stands up to give me some space. Then she says, "I really love him so much I will not forget him forever. For me he's not dead yet his soul will only go up to be a star. And his star will be the shiniest and elegant among the stars every evening. And his memories will remain dear in my heart. I love you, dad" after a few seconds the girl that I look alike is disappear, but her body turns into dust of light. This dust scatters along the quadrangle, and it brings light so the black wall was gone. But the light contains so much reflection. I can't see anymore my dad...and...and myself too. Is this my end... and my mom, what happened to her why I didn't see her around. If my dad makes it to get here, why my mom's could? As of now I don't have any idea where this light heading off, on my part the half of myself telling me that I must follow the light while the other one is disagreeing. But still I follow it and I don't know how long it wills take for me to walk. How many miles I need to take to see all the answers on my question. I don't know really, I really am. 

**________________________________________________________________________**

****

**_Julia Caraway P.O.V_**

"Nia, honey wake up, don't close your eyes yet. I want you to see our surprises that we have for you". No wonder, she's really my daughter. She perfectly inherits all my traits even the way I behave when I was in her age. Those times when I beard her I'm always praying for her to grow up smart, intelligent and a type of girl that man will respects. I remember when I'm was a child I really want to play with boys, I don't know what's the reason why I'm playing along with boys. Just I know that I'm happy when I playing with those stupid brats. 

Oops, pardon my word but I'm really happy with them even my mom always telling me that I must stay away from them or else her amiga's (amiga's means girl friends or a group of girls that happen to her friends) will tease her. Their will says that her family is not belongs in the class level of the society. So even I don't want to stay away in my friends (unfortunately they are all boys) I need to obey my mom. Oh, I remember also that there is a boy who saves me from the hands of a spoiled brat. But I can't remember his name. Uh, forget it, it was twenty-one years ago, and if I know he already forgot all about me too. But all of the sudden why I have this feeling that we'll meet again someday.

On the contrary, I'm happy with my little angel and so with my husband. But why every time I'm saying that I'm happy with him my mind was refusing. My eyes telling that I'm lying even on myself, why such feeling like this keep burdening me, every hour, every minute, every second...why, **WHY**! 

I can't stop myself looking my past again my mind is refusing but my heart keeping the door opens waiting for me to get in. For some reasons my feet steps in at the door and when I recognized it, I'm already inside in a world that I'm always dreaming of.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Young Julia's POV_**

_I can't believe it! I can see my parent's mansion from here, how great. This is what we called LIFE, when you're behind from those giant walls whom always stopping you to reach the other side of the house in where you can find the true meaning of happiness. You're out from your incredible, non-stop housekeeper who's always ruining my pretty but silly plans in order for me to reach the other end of the rope. But look at me now I'm standing on a hill where you can see the whole craft of the town. How I wish that I could be a bird, with two powerful pair of wings that can fly me up there. _

_Or it can also be, a cloud. When it happens all the people out there will race their chin just to see me. Of course, I will the most cute and huggable among the clouds. But I think the most important to do right now is for me to stop looking on those clouds or else it might brings me some piece o silly stiff neck. When I lay my back on the grass I can feel my freedom coming on my way, I can't wait to come that time. But even though, still I don't know what are the consequences that I have to face by my own. And there also a possibility, that I am not the only who needs to face it. "Why I need to think like this with my entire life? Is there another way to get out of this, ANYBODY" _

_"Me, if it is okay with you" I trembled when there a voice answered me. I slowly move my head on my back to see who owns that voice. It's a boy who answers my self-question. He is wearing shorts, but it's too dirty while his shirt is coloring by mud (I think this mud really loves to color other shirts)._

_I think the heaven sends me an angel. "Hi, you surprise me. If you don't mind, Did you really have this way of greeting on somebody who refers to be alone" I wish he can senses my sarcasm. But I think he is a numb or it's better to say that he is a jerk._

_"Sorry if I frightened you by the way I'm Brad" I smell something in here, he introduces himself then extending his hands waiting for me to grab it ...WHAT'S THE MEANING OF ALL THIS STUFF huh. You're not only a jerk you are coward too. What do you think to yourself a BOSS that once he gave an order you have to follow it as soon you hear it? Dream of, "Hey, are you still there. If you don't want to accept my extending of friendship that is fine in my part." Bingo,** that's it,** his taking advantage with me, how rude he is?_

_Huh, for the sake of good manner "Uh, don't get me wrong it' s just that I'm only want to sure that you are a nice person" hey self why did you lie. Why don't you spill out the truth about him? Why did you let yourself to say all of those things? Are you getting insane?_

_"So, how do you find me? Am I nice or not" grrr, I want to mash his face very slowly but surely. I'm sure he can't talk anymore, and when it's happen many girls would thank me. "You don't answering my question yet, being quiet means everything" yeah, you are right being quiet means **a lot to me. **Like this very moment, my quietness means that I want you get out of my sight..._

_"**Did you hear me, I want you to get out of my sight. Get lost, jerk.**" O-oh, I think I have to write in my reminders that I need to buy a brake. It will be a great help to me, hope so._

_"What did you say, you want me to get lost" no, I mean I want you to stop questioning me and let's start this friendship in more good ways. Why I can't say it loud? I look to his eyes it's full of meaning but I can't determine what kind of emotions is that. He's leaving, wait...wait, and come on Julia thinks fast or else you will lose him. And so what if I lose him. Why my heart and mind arguing to each other? I don't know whom I'm going to listen up. "Brad wait, I want to ex..." he didn't let me to finish what I'm going to say._

_"It's okay, no offends right. Nice meeting you girl" and without any words he lives me behind with those phrases on mind. _

________________________________________________________________________

**_Julia Caraway POV_**

My reminiscent run out on my mind because someone knocking on my head and that's my cute little daughter. "Mom, what are you thinking about? I notice that you looking on me but your look is so unusual. It's like that your looking at me but you never see me. Your eyes were occupied by your past. Am I right?" my little angel said. She's right my sight was been occupied by my past. I only answer her with a simple smile. "You know ma, when I'm asking you, you're always answer me with your smile"

"Sweetie, you already know that when I'm smiling it's only belong in special persons like you and your dad" even though I said that it can't get out on my mind the boy who saves me many years ago. Why his presence insisting hardly on myself? Why I feel that my PAST is so fresh, so easy to remember. 

"Honey, are you with us" my husband asked. He saw some expressions of mine that make him worried. Every time he seeing the same expressions he gets irritate, I don't know why. It starts when one night, I dreamed about a certain guy that uttering repeatedly that **I only used him and not to love him**. He also said, that I live him at the sky without any air suits or either a piece of my wings. From there, He doesn't want me to think about that guy again or say anything about my dream. The problem is that I'm not dreaming it just once it's oftentimes. 

"Mommy, what's wrong? Is there any part of your body that gets hurt? Maybe I can help you, I'm a good healer" she smiled to me very sweetly. If only it's just that easy but the problem is, this is different. There's a part of me that I can't understand, sometimes I'm asking myself if even a seconds I've been in amnesia. Also sometimes I'm thinking if I miss something on my part. How can I handle all of this? Please give me an angel, I mean the real angel.

________________________________________________________________________

****

**_Mr. Caraway POV_**

Several years passed but my memories, those memories of mine were always piecing me of. It doesn't give me peace of mine even for a second, but God knows on how I suffered to all of that (do you know what I'm talking about, you'll find it later). But I think the past was always after me...Oh, dear Lord why are you giving me such trial like this. What do you want me to do just only to have a mortality of mind.

I look at the car mirror my wife and OUR daughter is very happy. I wish those smiles will last forever, I don't want to see them crying or even the face of reality. I know that there will come a time that I have to face all mistakes that I've done on the past. And I didn't forget too, what already happened on that past nobody could change it. "Rinoa, do you have any idea what do we have for you" I asked my daughter with my pure hearted smile. I don't know but I feel that this will be the last time I can see my family laughing with me. Even myself can't tell why I feel like this. 

I want all the best for my family especially to Rinoa. "Nope, I don't have any idea. So could you please tell me what is your surprise you are really get me excited" my daughter reply.

"Baby, your dad and I decided to say it when we get there because when I tell you that will be not a surprise anymore." Julia's reasoning. I really love the way on how my wife handling little talks with our Rinoa. Oops I almost forgot, I saw Julia a couple of minutes ago the same expression when she thinking about that dream. It really makes me worried. Especially on the guy, the one she telling me that included to her dreams that the guy telling her something. Once I heard what's the guy said it sounds weird even she feels the same way. So I decided not to talk about that dream anymore. But I have a bit hunches that she's thinking that guy again a while ago. 

Please help me Lord to decide. My other half urging me to say what happened eleven years ago while the other is not. Who am I going to listen to? Self take a deep breath take it uh now I feel more relax. Its better not to think of that just right now I need to pay attention on the road and the rest forget it.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Rinoa's POV_**

These two old mammals keep me thinking about their surprise. They're not even bother to give me a little lamp of idea. If a mathematical solution needs those little equation, what am I? But to tell you the truth this little surprise keeps me think. I really want to know about their surprise it getting me curious. Come to think of it since I hop in my mind gets thinking and thinking meaning non-stop. And also add what I'm dream of a while ago. 

For the second time I place my back on the backrest thinking about what I saw on my dream. Minutes, seconds passed still I am on the same position knowing that mom looking at me curiously. "Baby, you look depth. What are you thinking about? This is the first time I see you acting like that. It's look like you are matured to think those problems you have. Don't feels it hard, or you will be the one to suffer". Then she laughs at me but I can't find any funny on that so I keep thinking.

Then my father talks me too "Rinoa your mommy was right so you don't need to bother or to take it harder. You are so young to look that way" I only smile him but deep inside curiosity ruling myself.

When I look at the window I see some drops of tears, no it's a raindrops. It means it is raining outside it's getting stronger. After few seconds raindrops already occupy the front glass of the car. Dad begins to turn on the wiper I can hear it sounds. 

Silence rules inside the car that you can only hear the cracking sounds of the wiper and when my father sighs. I take a glance again on my watch it's exactly ten of the evening. We are traveling exctly four hours. You can't see any stars on the sky instead you can see lines of thunder and you can also feel the coldness of the place includes the air con. Maybe someone is thinking why I can feel the coldness of the place while I'm inside of the car. The simple explanation for that is when you love the place you can feel it presence...Its own magic.

Why? Do I love this place? Seconds pass before I remember that the place is familiar to me even the darkness is scatter outside. "Mom did we've been before here?" I asked. But my father is the one who answers "Now you already have a piece of idea if what kind of surprise we have" then they both laughing. I can't get the idea but I laugh too. I'm always seeing my family laughing like this but why I feel that this happiness is different to others. 

I can't understand myself why I'm feeling like this or maybe I'm not the responsible for all of this. 

Maybe I can find out the answer once I get off the car. So I decided to stop the car by asking my father permission. When I touch my fathers back myself begin to tremble I saw our car playing with the zigzag roads. It's look like my father avoiding something on the road but I can't see if what is that while my mom and I is shouting with full emotions. It looks like that this is our end.   

Thanks God its ended but my pulse beats faster than the usual and I look pail. Then I look to my mom I can see to her eyes that she's worrying then she said "Baby what's the matter with you. Do you have a motion sickness?"

"Mommy, Daddy I saw a premonition" I said calmly.

"What! What do you mean you saw a premonition?" my moms asked. But my dad looks he does not believe to me. I know my dad his didn't believe on supernatural powers.

"Julia, don't tell me you were believing to those stuff. Supernatural powers are only fiction. There were not existing to our world" my dads answer with a smile on his lips. 

But my mom did not listen to him she continues asking me on what I've seen. "Rinoa I'm believing you, so could you please tell me what did you see" she looks confuse. So I force to tell her what did I see.

"Mommy I saw dad he was trying to avoid something outside, he turn the car to the left, to the right and then the car rolled down to the cliff..." I can't stop myself right now I'm feel all my sadness is bursting out. There's lot of emotion occupying my mind even my heart. It brings so much loneliness then I feel my mom's hand on my back trying to get me calm. But no one could ever stop what I feel. I sob on my mom's chest trying to bring out all my stillness that keeping my tears flowing on my face.

And then my mom talks again "and then after our car rolled down, what's happened?" keeping me calm. "Speak it out baby you can't take it by your own you need someone to lean on. And I'm ready to be your shoulder" her voice looks that she wants to cry either. She's keeping her hand on my back then it goes to my hair, she's brushing it with her finger. I can feel the warmness of her...what, WARMNESS. The same warms that I felt on my dream before. Why my mom has that kind of warmth? 

I look to her face it was full of concern and love I also see some tears on her eyes it looks like that it wants to fall but my moms controlling her emotions. "...A-after we rolled down I saw dad, his body was so cold. I can see some blood running on his forehead. Then I close my ears on her chest to check if he's breathing but...but...his heart was not beating anymore. And...and...I can't spill it out" then I sob again.

Then my dad looks at me while he's managing to run car "Rinoa, that just only an illusion or let say a nightmare. We are not going to die yet we will celebrate your birthday tomorrow, right." Then he reaches my temple to kiss and then he continues, "Just always remember that as long as I am here nobody could divide us, did you hear me NO ONE." Then he smiles at me, a very charming smile. Dads able to release my pain and because of that a line of smile conquers my lips. 

But that smile only longed by seconds because a flash of light swallows everything surrounds us.

________________________________________________________________________

**_Rinoa's POV_**

"Rinoa, Rinoa wake up, open your eyes" a gentle voice whispering on my ears. But I don't want to open my eyes anymore 'cause I don't want to see my dad lying on the floor breathless. I don't want any tears to fall because of racing of emotions I don't want to see anything suffering from that accident.   

But the voice keeps whispering "Rinoa, you can't face the reality if you were always running. You can't save the lives of those people whom dear to your heart if you're always turning your back on them...to US. Think of it, and you will see the light that you're searching for a long time." The voice sounds that it wants me to agree with her. 

But from nowhere I speak it out "If I will open my eyes I will see toes of suffering. I'll see dad living us I can't take it. It's hard for me to accept the reality, did you understand me" even I couldn't see my face I know it was full of hatred. I hate myself, I hate God and I hate him, my dad. He lives us he doesn't bother to say goodbye" I don't think that he can manage to do it once he reaches the door of heaven. No one could pass on that gate once you step in. 

"So, that's it you should open your eyes to say goodbye at least your dad could see that your trying to face your reality to face the truth. So, please lend your heart too don't be so self-fish. If you want to see him for the last time open your eyes now and grab my hand"

"But promise me one thing...that you are always there for me no matter what"

"Is that all you want? So, **I** **PROMISE THAT I WILL ALWAYS HERE JUST FOR YOU. LIKE A WIND TOUCHING THOSE CLOUDS. LIKE THE WAVES OF OCEAN WHEN THEY KISSING THE SEASHORE. AND LIKE THOSE MOUNTAINS WHO'S CHANGING THEIR COLOR WHEN THE SUNSET PAINTS EVERYTHING IT CAN SEE." **

Its look likes that the voice has the power to convince anyone. So slowly I open my eyes to find out that the voice was coming from a boy I can't see anything just only the boy. The place was covering of walls of light. But I also find out that he is not talking to me. He is talking to that girl (oh my I think I'm getting faint) who I look alike. But if I recall I remember that he called the girl Rinoa. 

But I'm only the one who has name like that. It's obviously that all of this is not only incident first we have he same face. Second is that she's wearing the same dress I'm wearing right now and the last is we have the same name. This is very weird. 

Then I see her grabbing the hand of the boy. Then the boy says, "Follow me so you can see your father" not only the girl who accidentally I look alike follow the boy but also myself. When the boy stops walking the girl and I halts too. Then the boy pointing something out there I follow on where he's pointing. I saw my father lying on the ground and from that very moment the light wall was gone. I could see from here where our car scrolled. And it's raining too, but the only difference was the boy still standing there. 

There's a hand that clutches on my shoulder and when I look up it's my moms. Telling me that I should go on, to hug my dad, to kiss my dad for the very last time and to cry for his lost. Then I see the girl walking towards me but before she passes me she says "Go on, do everything what you want tell him all your burdens that wants to get out on yourself. And I know he will listen to you" after she says the last word she's gone again. Thinking when she will appears again. 

But I'm hesitating to do what my hearts telling. But my heart was so powerful than I was so it controls my whole being. It manages to get me on where my father's lying. When I'm totally in front of him my spree was racing on my face to fall. I don't know what I'm going to say. Just I hug him with all my heart keeping my tears on falling. "Dad please don't live us. We are really love you so please don't surrender yourself to him yet. You said before that we were going to celebrate my birthday. And how about your surprise for me, did you change your mind. Oh! Please...please" my voice reach its extreme. Even I want to talk more there's no more coming out even how I hard I tried still it is no use.

Then my tears fall on my dad slowly his body turning into dust and when finally it becomes dust everything that surrounds me was disappearing. When I look back my mom is gone too. Nobody can hear me. Nobody can understand me. Nobody will help me I'm standing here with myself...I lost them and now, **I'M ALL-ALONE!**

************************************************************************ 

To be continue on chapter1.

Excuse me guys, this is my first fic so I'm hoping that you will read and support my story, please. But I'm not forcing anyone here it just that I want to make a story that everybody will enjoy it. If you have some comments on my story just tell me so I should know my mistakes. I'll promise that I will bring out all the best that I can. Thanks! I will work hard in order for me reach your standard or taste. Please help my story. Just tell me if you want me change my story please don't sue me. Thanks again.  

And by the way if there are some parts that you can't understand, you will know the answers on my next chapters.

- Dreamweaver 


End file.
